


Rhys's Invisible Man

by Closeted88



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Invisibility, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted88/pseuds/Closeted88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is highly annoyed with Gwen when she suggests something to spice up their love life and refuses. Gwen however, with the help of Jack and some new alien tech tries to show Rhys that he shouldn't knock it till he's tried it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys's Invisible Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the majority of this story, I try to tell it from Rhys's perspective for a challenge. I personally think I did an OK job, but could be better.
> 
> Also trying to find a title for this story has been very difficult. I'm still not happy with the one I chose. If you have better suggestions, let me know. If I like it, I will use it with your permission.

“So, you doing anything tonight?” Gwen called from the bedroom as was getting changed for work.

“Not much,” replied Rhys. “Bananaboat cancelled so I’ll just have a few beers, watch a film maybe, then head to bed.”

Gwen sighed as she pulled over her sweater. This is actually the first conversation, if you could call it that, since she brought _that_ up. Yes both her and Rhys had a few beers before she suggested it last night, but she remembers suggesting it, and it might be just paranoia talking, but she’s convinced Rhys remembers it, and that he knows she remembers it too.

Gwen also remembers the response, a definitive “no” if there ever was one. She began wondering if it was because she mentioned Jack, or… or just fact that Jack was a guy?

She left the bedroom and was met with Rhys, wearing his white shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes, sitting down on the couch with a beer in hand. She walked over, kissed him. “See you later, sweetie.”

“Don’t do anything stupid like get abducted by aliens or something.” Rhys replied with a little chuckle.

Gwen chuckled back before saying. “Nah, that happened last week.” Then she saw the look on Rhys’s face, not knowing if she was being serious or not. “I’m joking you big idiot.”

Rhys sighed and smiled back, “Just…be careful okay.”

“I won’t do anything you won’t.” Under normal circumstances, that phrase would be fine, but given recent events, not so much. Gwen quickly continued before Rhys could chip in. “Well I got to go or I’ll be late.” She headed to the front door of their flat. “There’s only so much Torchwood can do, and removing speeding tickets is not one of them.”

Gwen left the flat feeling she didn’t fully dodge the bullet, she concluded by the time she got to the car that her suggestion was a lost cause.

* * *

 

It had been a particularly slow week at work, no alien invasion or technology in the wrong hands, so to speak. Jack had recently acquired a bit of tech and had been fixing it the past few days. It was when the rest of the hub, ie Tosh, Owen and Ianto noticed the lights flickering, a loud whirring from Jack’s office and a exclamation of excitement in Jack’s voice that they knew the tinkering was complete.

Gwen walked up to Jack’s office because unlike the others, she had no pet project to work on, whether it be Tosh’s alarm system, Owen’s medical analysis computer program or Ianto’s fixing of the coffee machine.

Upon entering Jack’s office, she was met with four 2 meter high poles looking very alien-y describing a square, or rather a cube as they appeared to be a far apart from each other as they are tall. They also appear to be linked to each other via the cube edges with thin beams of cyan blue light, the cube faces are a less prominent sheet of similarly coloured light.

“So waddaya think?” asked Jack from behind the cube.

“I don’t know, currently it looks like to spent half a week repairing a cube projector.”

Jack laughed. “You’re not actually that far off. Currently its projecting this cube of space, but if I do this..” Jack started fiddling with some controls on the bottom of one of the poles, and suddenly the space inside the cube showed a holographic Owen at his desk, in real time.

“Okay, that is pretty cool.” Gwen stated, she must admit she is impressed.

“Oh you think that’s good, wait till you see this.” Jack walked into the hologram and went to grab Owen’s mug, to Gwen’s surprise the holographic mug moved with Jack’s hand. He slowly moved around to the other side of the desk and placed it down, just as holographic Owen was about to reach his mug.

“What… Where’s my”, Owen turned his head and saw the mug on the other side of his desk. “I’m going mad.” Gwen heard Owen in stereo, from the projection in front of her, and the real Owen in the hub behind her, quietly but she still heard him.

“That is amazing.” She could barely hide her excitement. Many ideas of how this could be used to help their investigations flashed through her head.

“So then, Gwen Cooper.” Jack began. “Who on Earth do you want to eavesdrop on?”

Gwen stood there for a moment thinking of anyone she would like to spy on, but then a thought popped into her head. Jack had manipulated the actual location the cube is projecting, maybe this could be used to her twisted advantage.

“How about, Rhys?”

“Rhys?” Jack asked with a low tone. “Really? 7 billion people on this earth and you choose your husband?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Okay then…” Jack began fiddling the controls again. “I suppose you want to see what he does on a night out without you.” Gwen said nothing as Jack closed in on Rhys, and when he finally appeared in the cube, it was just like Gwen left him a couple hours ago, except with a couple empty beers by the couch.

Jack walked over beside Gwen as she had the better view of Rhys, and they both looked and him. Before long, Jack asked “Did you talk to Rhys about…”

“Yeah, but he didn’t want it.”

“So why are we looking at Rhys right now?”

Gwen cast Jack a sideways evil grin and he clocked on immediately.

Jack aired his concerns. “Are you sure, this could make things worse.”

“He shouldn’t knock it till he’s tried it.”

* * *

 

Rhys took another swig of his drink, trying to pay attention to the TV. It wasn’t working. He just sat there, deep in thought. Did Gwen really think he was going to say yes? Not a chance in hell. Rhys thought everything was fine until she mentioned it. He put his now empty beer down, leant back and sighed into his hands. He just needed to chill out and forget that that suggestion was ever suggested.

He got up to get another beer when and almost tripped up because his laces were undone, completely undone, his could walk out of his shoes they were that undone. They don’t normally come undone, even in his day-to-day work life. He positive he didn’t undo them himself, if he did, why not take the shoes off while he’s at it?

“I must be getting tired” Rhys spoke aloud while stretching. It was then he noticed his shirt, the top few buttons were undone. “Really tired.” As he continued to look as his shirt, he noticed the next button twisting and undoing right before his eyes. “What the…”

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed Rhys back down into the sofa, kicking his legs up and sending his shoes flying. Before he has a chance to regain composure, his shirt was ripped open exposing his bare hairless torso to the supposedly empty room.

Rhys felt a massive weight on his thighs, rendering him immobile; he could even see the indent in his jeans. He tried sitting up but invisible hands pushed him back down. Rhys was really scared now, too scared to scream. He hoped that Torchwood knew whatever this thing was, and were on their way. Well, he was half right.

Rhys could feel the invisible being breathe on his neck sending chills down his spine. He tensed up, closed his eyes and clenched his fists, completely petrified to move at all. Afraid that even the slightest flinch could be the end of him. Gwen would come home and find his dead, possibly decapitated body right where he is.

An invisible finger began tracing Rhys’s face. Around the jaw line, across the cheek, and rested on his lips. The breathing on his neck intensified, and without warning, the breathing turned into sucking. No, not sucking, kissing.

Rhys opened his eyes, he was more confused than scared now. Why the hell was it kissing his neck? He couldn’t think about it too long though, neck kissing is one of his weak points. He started breathing irregularly and started to zone out, forgetting the situation he was currently in.

Slowly the kissing moved up to Rhys’s now fingerless lips. Already having small feeling of euphoria, he didn’t fight it and allowed the invisible tongue to enter, to explore. Rhys couldn’t help but close his eyes again, what’s the use if he couldn’t see them. The invisible hands now pulled Rhys upright in order to remove the undone shirt, Rhys willingly help shrug it off.

Instead of letting his arms fall back to where they were, Rhys flung them around the invisible kisser. He could feel bare skin on their back; they too were topless but not naked as he could feel what felt like trousers. He pulled himself closer so that their chests were touching.

A red flag went up. Rhys’s eyes shot open and he began to pull away. Either this was the most flat chested woman in the universe, or it wasn’t a woman. “No.” he began in protest. “No! Get off me!” he began to push the invisible man off him. He didn’t put up much of a fight, the weight on his legs lifted and he could move again. Rhys sat there looking for a sign to see he was still here, impressions in the carpet or whatever, but there was nothing. He sighed with relief, but knew he had to call Gwen. This couldn’t wait.

He got up and grabbed his phone and started going through his contacts searching for Gwen’s name, when he felt the button on his jeans pop open. “Fuck.” Rhys dropped his phone grabbing his jeans with both hands to stop them being pulled down. The invisible man didn’t let this stop his advances though, he started to caress Rhys’s crotch through his jeans causing Rhys to pace backwards in fear.

Rhys moved away from the sofa towards the kitchen still looking in the general area and noticed the foot imprints in the carpet walking towards him, but then he noticed the imprints disappeared. Almost immediately the atmosphere changed, it was calmer, Rhys was calmer. The invisible man had gone.

Doing up his jeans button again, Rhys glanced over at his phone on the floor by the sofa, the screen still lit. He wanted to grab it and call Gwen but although he was calmer, he still felt a little off about going back over there. Putting it down to just being paranoid, he took a deep breath and strutted over and knelt down to pick up his phone. As Rhys found Gwen’s name and pressed ‘Call’, he stood up, oblivious to the fact the foot imprints had returned.

Suddenly, Rhys felt an impact on the back of his knees and he fell flat on his back with a definite thud, phone flying out of reach. Rhys’s head hit the floor hard enough to daze him so he didn’t notice the invisible man straightening his legs so he can remove Rhys’s jeans. By the time Rhys regained enough composure to take in what was happening, the invisible man had stripped Rhys of everything barring his boxer briefs.

Rhys looked over to where his phone was, the call had gone through but it looks like to answerphone. It’s better than nothing. “Gwen? Gwen, get your arse…Oh no you don’t!” The invisible man had started to remove Rhys’s underwear causing him scramble backwards, but he couldn’t make it very far.

In scrambling backwards, Rhys effectively helped remove his own underwear to the invisible rapist who grabbed hold of Rhys’s now exposed ball sac. Rhys cried out in pain. “Please! Don’t!” he begged, tears starting to roll down his face. The invisible man let go. Rhys sighed in relief but was still crying. “Just leave me alone, please.” He continued “I can’t take anymore.”

Rhys flinched when he felt invisible fingers wiping away his tears. This invisible man held the crying man in his equally naked arms and hugged him. Rhys was more confused than ever. First the man was compassionate, then rapey, then back to compassionate. He didn’t want to think about what was coming next, he just wanted to relax, and for some reason, despite everything, he began to.

After a few moments, the invisible man moved slightly, and Rhys noticed his phone floating in front of him. The invisible man was scrolling through the apps until he found a note taking one, typed something then showed it to Rhys.

‘I’m sorry’.

Rhys just stared at the words, processing. Somehow he knew the man was being sincere. Rhys looked away, the invisible man put the phone down and shifted once again such that he was now spooning Rhys and started gently caressing his chest while kissing the back of his neck.

Rhys felt instantly calmer. His mind began to wander as he fell deeper into relaxation. After a moment or two however, the wandering mind met a dead end. Rhys instantly snapped back to reality, not because of the invisible man, but purely because of the path his mind took. The invisible man must’ve sensed something was up, as he shifted to allow Rhys to lie flat on his back again but not stopping rubbing his chest.

Rhys looked up to where the invisible head should be closely looking for any kind if indication something was physically there. He never saw any sign that the mouth was coming down for another round of kissing. Initially, Rhys didn’t respond, just allowed the man to keep on kissing until he made up his mind about what to do.

After a short while, Rhys took a deep breath and opened up. The invisible tongue didn’t barge in immediately; instead man continued sucking on Rhys’s lips. Rhys took this opportunity to say something to him.

“Okay.” He began. The man stopped kissing to allow Rhys to speak more clearly. Rhys leant up and grabbed his phone. “I think we both know what your end goal is here, and despite some things that you’ve done, you have shown some form of care, so I’ll do you a deal.” Rhys paused for a moment. “I will go up to that point, but nothing will be shoved into my arse without my say so.” He paused again while he fiddled with phone before holding it out for the man. “Do we have a deal?”

Rhys can tell the man was hesitating to reply, but a second later he grabbed the phone and started typing. To Rhys’s surprise, he typed another question, or rather, word.

‘Oral?’

Rhys had a small moment of disbelief. Did he really forget about the other orifice? “Not without my say so.” Once again the man hesitated, this time for little longer, but sure enough he did reply.

‘Deal.’

“Okay then.” Rhys felt the man’s lips approach his, and this time opened up straight away. He could feel the man shift so that he is leaning over him with one hand on his chest, not rubbing but gently implying that Rhys should lie down. Something Rhys thought better than to refuse.

Once Rhys was on his back, he could feel the invisible man climb on top of him, arms wrapping under his shoulders, and was a little shocked to feel the man’s flaccid dick on top of his thigh. Rhys understandably got a little nervous and started breathing erratically. He had never been this intimate with a man before. Heck, he hadn’t been in the same room as a naked man since the showers after Phys Ed in school when he was 16.

He wasn’t sure if the invisible man knew Rhys was having a mini panic attack, or if he was getting really into it, but he began kneeling so he could kiss Rhys neck again; something which as expected, helped calm Rhys down a bit. Steadily, the kissed lowered to the chest, and lingered around Rhys’s right nipple while an invisible hand tweaked the left.

Rhys couldn’t pin point the moment he put his arms in the invisible man’s hair, but he soon found they were. He decided to move one of his hands to caress the man’s back while using the other hold the head in place as he was enjoying the nipple teasing; just enough in fact to invoke a twitch in his cock. The invisible man continued to kiss further down the chest to the side of the navel causing Rhys to shiver a bit and hands to fall to his sides, all the while keeping one hand gently rubbing Rhys’ chest.

The invisible man stopped kissing just short of the flaccid uncut 3 inch cock and moved both his hands to hug either side of Rhys’s hips. Rhys now sitting up could tell the man wanted permission. He put his hand through the man’s hair again to guide him down and quickly felt kisses along his shaft. When the man got to the tip however, no more kisses, instead an invisible hand lifted up the slowly growing member and placed in his mouth and started sucking.

Rhys let out an audible moan, the man was skilled. The feeling only intensified as the member grew to full length, a solid 7 inches long with a little over an inch diameter. Breathing erratically again, Rhys put his arms over his head. He was in such a state of euphoria Rhys didn’t know he was opening his legs until the confines of his partially removed underwear started to dig in.

This gave the man better access to the ball sac and started fiddling it with one hand while gently rubbing the shaft without disturbing the blowjob. Rhys didn’t know he could feel more euphoric than he already was. It didn’t last however as the man stopped just as Rhys started to feel close to climax.

Rhys groaned in disappointment and rubbed his hands over his chest. Without warning, the invisible man lifted up Rhys’s legs, causing Rhys to grow concern that the man was going to ignore the deal. Seeing his underwear fly off his legs, though a little arousing, didn’t quell his fears.

The man shifted Rhys so that his back was resting on his kneeling legs, and started rubbing a finger along his crack. "You better not go back on our deal." Rhys warned. After a little more stimulating, the finger vacated the crack and Rhys felt the mans two hands spreading his buttocks. Nothing could prepare Rhys for what happened next. The man started licking in the crack and more specially, his asshole.

Rhys was seeing stars, letting out groans he never knew he could make. His arms were flailing about until he found his abandoned erection, getting impossibly harder with the new stimulating experience. With every pump he could feel his ball sac hit the man in the face.

Now completely lost in euphoria, Rhys had no idea how much time had gone by, the climax was approaching, just a couple more pumps and licks and it would be here. Sensing climax was near, the man who up till now was just tongue teasing, chose this moment to go against the deal and stick his tongue in the hole, causing one final heightened sense of euphoria coursing through Rhys's body before spurt after spurt erupted from Rhys's cock, each accompanied by groans so intense, you'd think Rhys was getting murdered.

The man lowered Rhys onto the floor as he was catching his breath. Rhys was still holding onto now softening cock and used his other hand to wipe the sweat form his forehead. He could see that the man was now sitting on the sofa, and after a couple more deep breaths, decided to join him. As he got up, Rhys could feel the cum on his chest start to drip down, but he didn’t care. He’d clean it off in a minute, he just needs to get some things out the way first.

“You broke the deal.” Rhys stated as he sat down. “I may let you off, if you hand me my phone.” The man grabbed the phone, and handed it to Rhys. “Thanks, Jack.”

* * *

 

Jack froze, Gwen’s eyes went wide and virtual Rhys was tapping away at his phone.

“How the hell did he know it was you?” Gwen asked.

“Well, he has met me.” Jack joked, now moving again and getting up from the virtual sofa to put his actual clothes back on. Just then Gwen’s phone beeped. It was a text from Rhys.

_I expect an apology in person from you and Jack when I get home from work tomorrow._

Gwen had to reply straight away.

_I am so sorry, but how did you know it was us?_

The virtual Rhys read the text. “Do you really think I’m that stupid, Gwen.” He quickly texted a reply.

_No-one else knows my weak spots._

“Shit.” Gwen said to Jack. “I should’ve let you have free reign. He wouldn’t have known it was me otherwise.”

“I don’t think that would have helped.” Jack started “You telling me his sensitive areas probably just added a nail to the coffin as it were. With him already knowing me and what I do and what you suggested, I’d say the lid was already firmly nailed down. One more nail wouldn’t make a difference”

Gwen was a bit confused “I don’t think the nail-in-the-coffin metaphor was the right one to use Jack.”

Virtual Rhys put his phone down then got up off of the sofa and walked out the confines of the cube, presumably to the shower. Gwen’s phone beeped with another text from Rhys. She opened the text to read it and started smiling slightly. Jack now fully dressed noticed she was smiling and enquired as to why. Gwen answered with a question.

“What are you doing tomorrow before work?”

“Nothing at the moment, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me otherwise.”

Gwen showed Jack her recent texts with Rhys, the most recent one being…

_If after the apology, we have a threesome, then so be it._

**Author's Note:**

> I had two possible routes for the story. One where Rhys became willing reasonably early on, and the other when he didn't become willing until much later. With the ending I had in mind, I felt the latter was the right choice. I hope you feel the same.


End file.
